C-076 is a series of macrolides with potent antiparasitic activity. The compounds are isolated from the fermentation broth of Streptomyces avermitilis and the morphological characteristics of the microorganism as well as the methods employed to isolate the C-076 compounds are fully described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 772,601.